


Below the moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Tribadism, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukina sleeps over at Kasumi's house and Kasumi decides she wants to take their relationship to the next level...





	Below the moonlight

Yukina was sleeping over at Kasumi’s house while Kasumi's parents were out for the night. They were in Kasumi’s bed watching tv, Yukina was in a black nightgown and Kasumi was wearing an orange nightgown. Then as they were just enjoying each others company, Kasumi had an idea so she asked her girlfriend, “Yukina chan?”

“Yes, Kasumi chan?” replied the silver-haired girl to the brown haired girl

“I love you!” the brown-haired girl confessed as the silver-haired girl blushed

“I love you too, Kasumi, very much”

“That’s right, Yukina, and we love each other so much, I think we should take our relationship to the next level!”

“You mean having S-sex?”

“That’s right!”

“But are you sure?”

“Yes I am, you see, Yukina, It’s just that I’ve never done it before and you’re the one I want to do it with!”

“Well, Kasumi chan, I don’t know…”

“Listen, Yukina, If you’re not ready yet, I understand, just so you know, I would never force you to do something that you’re not comfortable with yet”

“Kasumi chan?” 

“Yes?”

“Come here”

With that, Yukina and Kasumi began to kiss each other on the lips. Then the kiss began to get the more intense meaning that they were french kissing with their tongues moving around in a heated tango. 

After that, Kasumi removed Yukina’s nightgown to reveal her navy blue bra and panties with a floral pattern. Kasumi then thought to herself, “Mmmm… That’s what I like to see!”

Kasumi undid Yukina’s bra and revealed her bare breasts with her nipples being Erect. Kasumi started to put her mouth on Yukina’s right nipple, she first started licking it, which made Yukina moan. After the licking, Kasumi was sucking on it, which made Yukina moan even more. Kasumi pulled down Yukina’s panties which were soaking wet and then threw them into the pile of the other discarded clothing. Kasumi placed her mouth on Yukina’s clit and started licking it. Her tongue went deep inside her and Yukina let out a squeal in deep pleasure. Then when Kasumi started to suckle on it, Yukina shouted, “Kasumi chan! I’m gonna cum!” as she released her juices into Kasumi’s mouth. 

“Now it’s your turn, Kasumi chan!” Yukina said as she removed Kasumi’s nightgown to reveal her bright pink bra and panties

She unclipped her bra and she slid off her panties then started to stick her index finger deep inside her including holding Kasumi’s panties in her mouth to increase the kinkiness. Kasumi moaned each time Yukina was pumping her fingers. When Yukina added another finger, it made Kasumi feel even more pleasured and she shouted, “More, Yukina chan, More!” That was when Yukina added the 3rd finger. As three fingers were thrusting deep inside her Kasumi shouted, “Yukina chan! I’m cumming!” as she released her cum on Yukina’s fingers

Yukina licked Kasumi’s cum off her fingers. After that, they placed their vaginas together, then they thrust their nude bodies back and forth. Their vaginas were being rubbed together and they kept on moaning with each rub. As the rubbing became more extreme, Kasumi first said, “Yukina chan, I’m coming!”

“Me too, Kasumi chan!” Yukina said as they released their juices all over each other and after that, Kasumi fell fast asleep

Yukina placed her hand on Kasumi’s forehead and she said, “Goodnight, Kasumi chan, I love you, so much…” 

And with that, Yukina started to fall asleep right next to her girlfriend.


End file.
